Friends from the Past
by Pink Monster GRRR
Summary: So what are we suppose to do just sit here and wait for them to kill us?" I said panic-stricken. Edward then looked me directly in the eye and said "Exactly". warning spoiler for all the twilight books.
1. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters Stephine Meyer owns all of it :D **

**Chapter 1: waiting**

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Why us, what did we do so wrong!?" I shouted in frustration!

"Well Bella did you ever think that maybe it's because when you were human you knew the secret and not only that you went and had a half vampire half human baby with dearest Edward" Jake said sarcastically.

"Jake seriously SHUT UP this is important! the Volturi are coming after us again!" Edward spat out at my best friend Jacob. it's been a thousand years and their still fighting but its really not that bad its more like two dumb brothers bickering.

**AN: just if you were wondering Jake is still alive because when he****'****s around vamps he do****esn'****t age and he'll never leave them because he imprinted with ****Renesmee**** aka Nessie aka Bella and Edwards daughter. **

That was when I realized Alice standing in the corner of the room with her eyes closed rubbing her temples, she was having a vision.

Then she opened her eyes and said "Guys were in trouble the Volturi are coming in a couple of days. They want to eliminate us permintally!" dread creeping into her voice.

For the past couple of centuries we have been fighting with the Volturi each time it always ends in a tie, but this time we were going to lose due to the fact that they had turned almost every mystical creature in the entire world against us excluding the Quilitne wolves.

Nessie then ran over to her husband, Jacob and wrapped her arms around his waist with tears in her eyes, when her voice popped into my head _were going to die aren't we? _she practically shouted into my head and everyone else's apparently too since everyone cringed when she said the word "_die" _all of us stood like a bunch of statues in the living room in our quaint little home in Forks, Washington. all of us meaning Alice X Jasper, Edward X me (Bella), Rose X Emmett, Jake X Nessie, Esme X Carlisle. we were able to move back since everyone who knew us when I was human is dead sadly including my mom and dad but they lived happy lives and I eventually told both of them everything so I got to stay with them for the rest of their lives.

**AN: Nessies powers have increased and she learned how to project so ****there****'s no physical contact needed to put her thoughts into someone else's head also because she got the opposite of both her parents powers she can break down shields when wanted**

Everyone just stood there I don't even know how long it was until someone spoke

"Well I don't know about you but im not going down without a fight!" Emmett proudly stated his voice sounded strong but his face said something else he looked... scared, we all were.

"Maybe we could round up an army?" Rosalie asked

"NO, THAT WONT WORK YOU DUMB BLONDE! EVERY ONE IS AGAINST US!" Jake yelled.

"Oh please no one wants to hear what you have to say you DUMB MUTT, and you don't know it could work!" Rose said, surprisingly very calm, back to Jak e.

"No Rose Jacob is right, think about it who are we going to find to help us?" Carlisle quietly said.

"Well what about the pack? They could help." Rosalie said desperately clinging to the last bit of hope she could conger up.

"Even with them we wouldn't stand a chance we have to leave them out, I don't want to be responsible for their deaths." Esme muttered looking as if she was about to cry only if she could.

"So what are we suppose to do just sit here and wait for them to kill us!?" I said panic-stricken.

Edward then looked me directly in the eye and said "Exactly".


	2. Ideas

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine neither are the characters they are Meyers! :D**

**Chapter 2: Ideas**

We were still sitting there in the living room scared to death (ha ha funny pun) but seriously we were all going to die and we couldn't do anything to help ourselves.

Then out of nowhere Ness jumped up from her comfy spot on the couch spun around so she could see Jake with the happiest look on her face. "Why the hell are you happy?" Jacob asked her with the most confused look on his face.

"THAT MIGHT ACTUALLY WORK!" Edward blurted while jumping up from the arm of the couch with a grin on his face that went from ear to ear.

"I know! Daddy we might be to fix this!" Nessie said to my husband.

"um dose someone want to clue the rest of us in?" Emmett asked sounding very annoyed.

"Remember the time machine that Jake made? We could go back in time and fix every-" nessie was cut off by Jake

"That might not be the best idea I haven't tested it yet I don't know what could happen also we could accidentally change the future so its worse!"

"I know Jake but its the only chance we've got." Ness said glumly.

"And its a chance were gonna take." Carlisle stated

"So lets see that contraption of yours Jake." I told my son in law.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we got to his shed in the back of the house made out of plastic much like his old one he uncovered a old rusty red 2009 Ferrari but it had a bunch of doohickeys on it I supposed that's what made it capable of time travel.

"This is my time machine," Jake proudly stated "I used an old Ferrari." he shrugged.

"That's tight!" Emmett complimented "But why didn't you use a hover craft?"

"Because if you went back to say 2021 people would be a little confused on why there's a hover craft floating above their heads" Jake answered

"Oh" was all Em had to say looking embarrassed at not realizing the obvious.

"Not everyone is gonna fit, we cant take everyone" Jake said

"Thank you captain obvious!" Rosalie said clearly very agitated

"We need to choose whose going only four people can go and one has to be Jacob since he owns the machine" stated Carlisle.

"I'm not going without Nessie!" Jake said just a little too fast.

"Ok so now there's two spots left I think we should have a vote on who the next person should be to go and you cant vote for yourself" Carlisle prompted. "Ok so all in favor of Alice going" Jasper, and Emmett raised their hands. "that's two for Alice now what about Jasper?" Just Nessie raised her hand. "Ok... Uh well the chances don't look too good for you Jazz."

"Sorry honey" Alice apologized

"No problem its ok" He reassured his wife.

Carlisle continued "Now back to the voting how about Edward?" Shockingly Jacob raised his hand, so did I and Esme. "and how about Emmett" Rosalie was the one to raise her hand this time. "And now Bellas turn" Carlisle, Edward, and Alice raised their hands. "So there's a tie between Bella and Edward they will both go."

"Its set then Jake, Nessie, Bella, and myself will go tomorrow morning." Edward stated "Jacob and Nessie you two need to get some sleep," as it was already midnight "pack and then rest, come on Bella lets go and get ready" we ran off together, at lightning speed to our room.

"Edward im scared what if we screw this up!" I said as I sat on our bead curled up in a ball, while Edward was running around trying to figure out what to bring.

He ran over and planted his cute butt on the bead next to me and pulled me on his lap and said "don't worry love, we'll be fine I wont let anything happen to you" he said while rubbing my back.

"But what if we mess up the future!?" I asked.

Then he kissed me passionately "Calm down, everything will work out" he breathed between kisses.

He pushed me down so I was on my back laying on the bead with the sexiest vampire ever on top of me. His hands running up my shirt while kissing my neck I started to unbutton his shirt when I completely forgot what I was worried about in the first place................................

**AN: hey guys so i would like you guys to review because i cant decide when they should go back in time to it has to be sometime durring the 3rd, 2nd, or 4th book so please help i can never make up my mind**


End file.
